Sorting apparatuses with a control unit and with at least one conveyor belt for sorting mixtures of individual elements in accordance with at least one characterizing feature of the individual elements are known. The sorting apparatus sorts the individual elements in accordance with a procedural instruction which is stored in the control unit and comprises selection criteria in respect of characterizing features of the individual elements.